A happy ending
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: This is set in season ten I THINK... its about the locker room kiss between Evan Jones and Tess Gallagher. shipping all the way. Enjoy! ) ONE SHOT


**A/N: I haven't written a BH FF in AGES… anyways, I was watching reruns, because I am literally out of new TV series material… HINT, HINT TL22… but I forgot how good the show is and while I am watching season 8 with Jack and NOT Jonesy, I felt the need for a Tess & Jonesy ship. So, this is it.. =) **

Tess Gallagher panted heavily as she withdrew from him.

Croydon was just outside the door.

_Oh God, Evan Jones knew how to kiss_. She had never felt that kind of heat with anyone in her whole life. Tess had been fighting this urge for three years now and she had finally given in because he had uttered the words, 'I love you', though Tess had known his feelings for some time now. He was about as subtle as a sledge hammer.

"I'll get rid of him," she whispered, fixing the button on her police uniform. She untangled herself from him and walked unsteadily to the door of the locker room and opened it, poking her head out.

"Oh, Tess. I didn't think anyone was here," the Boss said.

"Yeah, I was… um… I had to change. I have an errand or two to run but I assume we're all meeting at the pub for drinks."

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Alright. Have you seen Jonsey?"

"Um… no, why?" she could feel her cheeks burn from the lie.

"No one can seem to locate him."

"I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere," she shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Are you okay?" the Boss asked, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows. "You look red and blotchy."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… it's hot in here."

"It's not actually. Maybe you're coming down with something," he said worriedly.

"Nuh, I'm fine. Really."

"Okay. I'll see you at the pub in a bit. You'll lock up?"

"Yeah, of course."

A moment later he walked out of the station and Tess returned to the locker room, flushed and in a frenzy. "Oh my God," she gasped. "I can't believe how close we came to-"

Jonesy silenced her with another kiss, pulling her against him. He ran a hand down her petite frame, causing her body to flush all over again. She took a deep breath before returning the kiss with as much heat and passion as he was.

God, this was amazing. How had she denied herself for so long?

"We should stop," she whispered as he made a trail of kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

He pulled back. "Tess… come on," he urged desperately.

"What if someone else walks in?" she panted.

"They won't. _Please_."

Tess nodded and he ripped at her clothes, eager to get them off and when he wasn't fast enough, she helped him some.

***Tess&Evan*Tess&Evan*Tess&Evan***

"Marry me?" he whispered as they lay spent on the locker room floor.

"What?" she laughed. "Evan…"

"Tess, no one will love you like I do. You know it. I love you. Please, marry me?"

"What will everyone think?" she asked rationally. She was his Boss.

"Who cares," he shot back.

"Evan, I…" she didn't have an answer.

"Think about it."

She did as they lay there on the floor after their lovemaking. He had been better than anything she had ever experienced. If she could keep doing that for the next forty years then why was she hesitating. Tess cared what people thought of her. she cared about her position in the police force. It was the only thing in her life she had been able to control. Her childhood had been full of unpredictability with her drunk mother. She had needed to build stability in her life if she was ever going to survive.

"I love you…" she whispered unable to control the words as they spilled out of her mouth.

He grinned. "I know you do."

"Really?"

"I know you, Tess. You try to control everything but you can't control your feelings for me. You can suppress them for as long as you like but they'll come back up. Because its real and you can't fight that."

"When did you get so smart?" she smiled rolling over so that she was hovering above him.

"The day I met you," he said kissing her mouth.

"What happens if they ask one of us to transfer?" she reasoned.

"They won't. PJ and his previous girlfriends never got transferred."

"He wasn't their Boss."

"Tess, stop worrying. Just follow that beautiful heart of yours. You can't control everything."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Okay, you can't control everything or okay you'll marry me."

"Both."

Jonsey's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Yes?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Let's get married."

**A/N: Awww… now that's a happy ending we need. I hated the way the series took her in the opposite direction after the kiss in the locker room. I was SO annoyed that she married Josh and then later got pregnant with his child and she left the force. ARGH! As Jonsey said to her, "You should have married me." **

**Reviews are lovely… yes, you thinking about it… don't think. JUST ACT! =)**


End file.
